The present invention relates to a method for producing a spatially periodic semiconductor layer structure in the form of a superlattice.
Particularly in the electrical industry, semiconductor elements are required which switch electrical currents in the shortest possible time. This can be accomplished, on the one hand, by reducing the respective structural dimensions and, on the other hand, by using semiconductor materials which have high electron mobility.
The publication by H. M. Manasevit et al in the Journal of Electronic Materials, No. 12, page 637 (1983) discloses, for example, an Si-SiGe semiconductor layer structure which is constructed as a so-called superlattice and which has a slightly higher electron mobility than homogeneously doped Si semiconductor material.